1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resilient engaging member and a liquid crystal display (LCD) module having the resilient engaging member, which falls within the technical field of flat panel display technology.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) module is an assembly of a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. During a manufacturing process of LCD television sets, the liquid crystal panel and the backlight module are assembled together to form a whole unit. However, the liquid crystal panel and the backlight module work independently from each other (i.e., unrelated operating circuits).
FIG. 1 is a schematic structurally exploded view of a conventionally typical liquid crystal display (LCD) module. The LCD module essentially comprises a back plate 10, a reflection sheet 20, backlight tubes 30, an optical film 40, a panel 50, and a front frame 60. When the LCD module is assembled, the back plate 10, the reflection sheet 20, the backlight tubes 30, the optical film 40, the panel 50 and the front frame 60 are stacked together in such order so as to assemble the LCD module as a whole. The back plate 10 and the front frame 60 not only are spaced apart from each other by a reserved distance for accommodating the reflection sheet 20 and the backlight tubes 30, etc., therebetween, but also are necessary to be reliably connected and fixed to each other so as to assure the ability of positioning and impact-resistance for individual portions of the LCD module.
Currently, the front frame and the back plate of the existing LCD modules can be connected to each other in two ways as described hereinafter.
The first way is engaging connection. It needs to be extra careful when the LCD modules are installed because the tolerance gap of any mating metal fasteners is very small. On the other hand, engagement does not have any effect of pre-tightening. In order to reduce any adverse effect of an impact upon the LCD panel, some thicker buffering material is usually adhesively attached to the front frame, and wider gaps are reserved at the periphery of the front frame so as to eliminate effect of manufacturing errors due to engagement. Hence, such engaging connection is time-consuming in its installation process, and results in poor resistance to impact and vibration. The LCD module also becomes thicker due to the added thickness of the buffering material.
The second way is screwing connection. When such screwing connection is adopted, the connecting process thereof is much time consuming because the screw number is higher and fixation based on screw rotation takes a certain of time. On the other hand, screwing connection is considered as one kind of rigid connection, and thus deteriorates buffering capacity of the LCD panel. Hence, thicker buffering material is necessary to be adhesively attached to the front frame so as to eliminate the adverse effect of excessive partial deformation upon the LCD panel when screws are fastened tightly. As a result, the thickness of the entire LCD module increases significantly due to such attached buffering material.
To sum up, the existing connections of the LCD module have drawbacks of complicated installation procedures, poor resistance to impact, and larger thickness of the LCD module. Accordingly, it is imperative to provide an LCD module using a novel connection way in order to solve problems caused by existing technology.